


Calligraphy

by Ehliena



Series: IchiRuki Week 2015 [6]
Category: Bleach
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Established Relationship, F/M, IchiRuki Week, day 6 - typography
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-13
Updated: 2015-12-13
Packaged: 2018-05-06 12:08:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5416385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ehliena/pseuds/Ehliena
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rukia may not be great at drawing, but her calligraphy is beautiful.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Calligraphy

Rukia scowled at the ink stains on the table. The Calligraphy Club didn’t get as many members as other clubs, at least not that many new members who came regularly. And when her wayward members do come in, they usually left some sort of mess for her to clean up.

As the club’s president she supposed that the clean up shouldn’t be her responsibility, but whenever she assigned someone else to do it, she was never satisfied with their work and ended up redoing it anyway. She sighed as she wiped the surface clean, muttering under her breath about irresponsible underclassmen. She was so absorbed in her task that she didn’t hear the classroom door slide open.

“Bad day?” a voice asked, startling Rukia.

“Who?!” she quickly turned to face the door.

Standing there with a smirk on his face was Ichigo. Sweaty as he was, seeing him made Rukia smile. Still, she couldn’t help but tease him.

“You reek,” she said, pinching her nose for emphasis. “How was basketball?”

“I don’t,” Ichigo insisted, dumping his bag on the table that Rukia was wiping. “And it was soccer practice, and you know it.”

“How am I supposed to keep track of all your club practices?” Rukia shrugged, pushing his bag off the table. “You have so many.”

Ichigo snorted. He knew that Rukia knew exactly which of his clubs had practices and on what days they were on. Just like he knew which of her clubs had meetings and when they were.

“I don’t have that many clubs,” Ichigo protested. They both knew that was a lie. Almost all team sports wanted Ichigo to join them. And before he and Rukia got together, he joined in most of them. These days he just joined the clubs that had practices in the mornings or the afternoons that Rukia’s clubs met. He did that so he can walk her home after, making sure she got home safely and getting to spend time with her.

“You have more than me,” Rukia pointed out. “And I have a lot.”

She did. Aside from Calligraphy, she had Archery, Baseball, Kendo, and Tea. All of those except for baseball were activities that were ‘approved’ by the Kuchiki Family. Ichigo himself wasn’t so much approved for Rukia as he was tolerated.

“True,” he conceded. “You ready to go?”

“Just a bit,” she said, putting the cloth away. “I just need to finish cleaning up.”

“Take your time.”

As Rukia tidied up the club room, Ichigo spotted her drawing book. Knowing that she wouldn’t mind, he sat down on a chair and started flipping through it, starting from the last page. Ichigo smiled at her latest work of art. Sure, Rukia’s drawing skills were at par with a preschooler, but her calligraphy was always beautiful. And the typography works she sometimes made were also something that he was proud of. They weren’t very obvious with their affection, aside from walking to and from school and eating together that is, but Rukia’s works always had a little strawberries hidden in them.

Ichigo also liked watching her write calligraphy. The way her letters are written, as if they’re dancing across the page. The way her hand flies across the parchment in a fluid motion, as graceful as any ballerina on stage. He smiled at one of the pages in her sketchbook. His name and hobbies written in the shape of a sun intertwined with hers in the shape of a moon. White on black and black on white, beautiful and poetic.

“Like what you see?”she asked, standing in front of him.

He looked at her, hair a bit messed up, uniform rumpled from reaching into cabinets. Ichigo smiled. She was gorgeous.

“Definitely.”

**Author's Note:**

> Oh look! Another High School AU. Haha, I seem to have a thing for them, yes?   
> Kudos and comments are loved.


End file.
